


Bad Example

by RacingHeart



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 04:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9219746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RacingHeart/pseuds/RacingHeart
Summary: Hillary reflects on her past when Huma is faced with a similar situation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Family feels lately. Still trying to work on Seven Devils. I have two first chapters written, can't decide which one to use. Sick kid is now on the mend so hopefully I'll have something up tomorrow. Love all the feedback. Thanks so much. Fandom is hopping with many awesome stories!

Bad Example

 

Huma had cried herself to sleep in one of the guest rooms in the Clinton’s Chappaqua estate. Her husband was neck deep in a sex scandal and she was almost four months pregnant. Her emotions were all over the place. And rightfully so. Where she would go from here she wasn’t sure. But her body craved sleep so she shut her mind off and gave him. 

Hillary had shifted restlessly in her brief periods of sleep. Bill was out of town and at that moment in time she was glad. Memories of their past had kept her awake. She wasn’t going to lie to herself, sometimes she wondered how differently things would have been if she would have left her marriage. But now she was more concerned about the example she had set for those around her. 

At six ‘o’clock she had enough tossing and turning and made her way into the kitchen. She made a cup of tea and took it into the den, cozying up in Bill’s chair as she watched the sunrise. 

She thought about everything she had been through in her marriage. The ups and the downs. The good times and the bad. How Bill had struggled so desperately and how it took them years to find the right approach to his problems. How therapy had helped him immensely, had helped her. And maybe they were so wrapped up in themselves that they didn’t pay attention to the two girls that looked to them the most. 

It was true that the last two decades of their marriage had been stronger than ever. And she was glad that she had stayed, had helped him fight his demons, watching him emerge on the other side a better man. The man she always knew that he could be. She didn’t know if that was in the cards for Huma and Anthony. 

Huma had woken, making her way downstairs in search of Hillary. She thought maybe she was working and was surprised to find her in the den. “Morning.” she said, softly.

Hillary followed the sound of her voice. “Good morning.” she smiled. “Did you get some sleep?”

“A little.” she made her way into the den and sat down on the loveseat. Her legs tucked under her. That’s when she noticed the fresh tears on Hillary’s face. “Something wrong?”

“What?”

“You’ve been crying.”

She wiped at her face, she hadn’t even noticed that the tears had fallen. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts. “Oh.” she sighed. “I’m fine. Feeling okay?”

“Nauseous.” she replied. “I’m not sure if it’s from the baby or Anthony.”

Hillary absolutely hated seeing her so defeated. It made knots twist in her stomach. “I’ll make you a cup of ginger tea.” she offered. “It’ll help settle your stomach.”

“Thank you.”

Five minutes later Hillary presented Huma with a steaming mug of tea. “Sip it slowly.” she sat down beside her. “I don’t mind wiping tears, but I draw the line at cleaning up vomit.”

Huma smiled a little. “Thanks for coming to my rescue last night.”

“No thanks necessary.” she told her. “You know I’m always here for you no matter what. Bill too.”

“I know.” she took another small sip of tea and then sat it down on the coffee table. “Sometimes I don’t know what I would do without the two of you.”

Hillary pushed stray locks of hair away from Huma’s face. “That’s what family is for.” she wrapped her arm around her. “Come here.”

Huma snuggled closer, resting her head on Hillary’s shoulder. It gave her a sense of comfort, a sense of peace, and reassurance. Drawing strength from her. “I love you.”

She dropped a kiss into dark hair. “I love you, too, darling girl.” she whispered back. “And I’m going to be right here with you every step of the way.”

“I don’t know what to do.”

“You don’t have to figure out anything right now.” she told her. “But it does have to be your decision. No one else can make it for you.” 

“Why were you crying earlier?”

“I was wondering if I had set a bad example for you girls.”

“Are you kidding? You’re the one who taught us to always get back up and keep going no matter what.” she said. “You set a wonderful example.”

Hillary sighed. “I meant with Bill.”

“I know.” she said, quietly. “And you didn’t.”

She relaxed, stroked Huma’s hair. “Part of being a mother is you never stop worrying. Even when your children are grown.” she told her. “There’s something magical about a new life. It puts everything into perspective.”

“I’m scared.” 

“I know.” And she did. 

“I want to hide out here forever.”

Hillary chuckled. “Maybe not forever.” she replied. “But until you’re ready to face the world again.”

“It’s not going to be today.”

“Probably not tomorrow either.” she told her. “You’ll know when the time is right.”

And she would.

 

-Finished.


End file.
